


Heartaches By the Dozen

by badboy_fangirl



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboy_fangirl/pseuds/badboy_fangirl
Summary: Veronica breaks up with Lincoln, again.





	Heartaches By the Dozen

If he had a dollar for every time he'd tried to talk himself out of his fascination with Veronica Donovan, he'd be a very rich guy. Or he'd at least have enough cash right now to get rip-roaring drunk on a night like tonight, when he came up against it again--the fact that they were incompatible, yet they somehow couldn't stay away from each other.  
  
Well, that was just sex, he knew that, but still. The reason he couldn't stay away from her was because it wasn't like that with anyone else, and believe him, he'd tried to make it be that way with a lot of other women in one of his several attempts to end things permanently.  
  
But tonight, it was her, and her sad green eyes, and her pronouncement that it just wasn't working out, again, that made him pissed as fucking hell that he'd never been able to be the one to walk away. There was some pride in that. Having her do the breaking up made him look like the whipped pussy he was, and the humiliation left a bitter taste on his tongue that no amount of beer could wash away.  
  
He'd just stood up and walked out of the restaurant, glad they hadn't ordered yet, and he didn't look to see if she followed him. He walked up Michigan Avenue with purpose, glad it was colder than hell in November in Chicago so he had something to concentrate on besides the gaping, unseen hole in his chest.  
  
"Linc!"  
  
He'd only been walking five minutes, tops, but when he heard her voice, he was tempted to just keep going. That's what he should do, that would be the smart thing.  
  
But he stopped. And he turned around. Then she launched herself against his chest, her arms and legs weaving around his shoulders and hips. The tears on her face chilled against his skin, and her lips whispered against his mouth, "I didn't mean it. Don't leave me."  
  
His hands were cupping her ass, and the nearby alley provided shelter for a frenzied dry hump that made him elated at the same time it made him a little sick. Veronica gasped his name and arched in his arms and moaned, "No, no, no," until he covered her mouth with his because he wasn't sure what she was trying to deny, but he felt certain he didn't want to know.


End file.
